Changes
by Emelinee
Summary: From the view of good friend Dean Thomas, who feels betrayed. What will you do when the time comes for Voldemort to attack. But, Potter doesn't care, so why should you? Changes by David Bowie. Read Heroes then Under Pressure first.


**"Changes" by: David Bowie**

**Written by: BobDole77**

_Oh yeah  
Mm  
Still don't know what I was waiting for  
And my time was running wild  
A million dead-end streets and  
Every time I thought I'd got it made_

It was the summer of '92 that hit us hard. Even though we knew that something was happening, it was nothing compared to this. We had expected it to be more glorious, to be frank. We had been caught unawares and unprepared. We had also been betrayed.

It was the simple headline that Sunday morning that confirmed our fears: _Harry Potter No More?_

We thought, no. That's impossible. Why would _he_ do that? My point exactly. This shocking news brought on this revolution of wars.

Harry Potter actually left.

There had been suspicions earlier. Everyone had thought that he'd gone on vacation, or taken a break. They explained to us that he was out on a mission. But I knew the real truth.

_It seemed the taste was not so sweet  
So I turned myself to face me  
But I've never caught a glimpse  
Of how the others must see the faker  
I'm much too fast to take that test_

Everyone had arrived on his doorstep in March. It was a Wednesday. He hadn't gone into work that day. They had received an owl that he was feeling ill and wasn't going to be going to work, which was, mind you, the day of an Auror assignment. An overwhelmingly _huge_ Auror assignment. No one, in their right mind, whether throwing up or in labor, would miss this assignment. Especially Harry Potter. It was just unheard of.

So his boss, two best mates, Albus Dumbledore himself and a good few others (mostly Weasleys) were there at 8:30 in the morning after receiving this peculiar owl:

_Dear Albus,_

_I am feeling ill today. I'm sorry that I missed the mission. I'll be at location tomorrow._

_Harry_

Location—meaning the headquarters. But why, dear Harry, had you not just shown up and taken medication from the Ministry nurse? Eh?

So, there they were, knocking on his flat door, waiting for him to get up.

Well he never did.

In the end, they ended up blasting the door open. The apartment looked like it normally did, a bachelor's mess as it were, but with the exception that there was no Harry. Half of his belongings were missing. That was then they knew they were in trouble.

Harry Potter ran away? Is I true? I heard Tom at The Leaky Cauldron talking about it! So, it is? But, why ever—it's unheard of! Harry Potter… leave? Now?

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
(turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-changes  
Don't want to be a richer man  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
(turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-changes  
Just gonna have to be a different man  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time_

That was all that was heard from everyone's mouths for about two weeks. Rita Skeeter got a hold of the news and published it in the form of the following:

**The Harry Potter… on vacation.**

_ This past Wednesday, it was revealed that Harry Potter,_

_ the boy-who-lived, was seemingly absence from his_

_ residence in Bath. His two closest friends, Hermione_

_ Granger and Ron Weasley (expected of an engagement any_

_ time soon) are not commenting. Suspicions are in the_

_ process of being confirmed concerning the fact that Harry_

_Potter indeed has ran away? What now?_

_ Hundreds, indeed, are asking the same question,_

"_What about You-Know-Who?"_

_ The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, says, "We'll _

_ deal with You-Know-Who as it seems fit. We don't need_

_ Harry Potter. I don't see what the big deal is about him_

_ anyway."_

_ Although many will not agree to this statement,_

_ one must consider the reason why Potter is gone._

"_He's probably scared," stated Pansy Parkinson_

_ an ex-Hogwarts' student who had gone to school with_

_ Potter for all seven years._

_ Many are suspecting that You-Know-Who will_

_ advance on Britain now, but the Ministry is still unsure._

_ However, they do advise that civilians take extreme_

_ caution outside and inside of the home as he may strike_

_ any day now. However, it is doubtful that anything is_

_ likely to happen.  
_

I'll assure you that I thought this story was a hoax. If it was, then what were his reasons behind it? To this day, no one for sure knows, because he hasn't shown up since.

A few days later, they had broadcasted on the WWN that Potter was indeed on that mission he was supposed to attend the day of his disappearance. They also did not conclude his whereabouts, explaining that that was private and disclosed.

So it is settled. We are supposed to believe that Potter has been gone on a mission, someplace in Southern America, for about four and half months. Of course, we expect that people are with him since they sent out loads of Ministry workers and have been keeping in touch with him daily.

Wrong.

_I watch the ripples change their size  
But never leave the stream  
Of warm impermanence  
So the days float through my eyes  
But still the days seem the same_

Those Ministry workers have been looking for Potter for all of those four and half months now. Letters have been flying through the door from people all over Britain, claiming that they found Potter—all to receive a 1 million galleon prize.

Potter's two best mates have been all over the news: first a breakup over their lost friend, next thing you know, she's pregnant with another man's child, but it turns out that they had eloped and it was Harry Potter's child. But then there came another one saying that Ron Weasley had tried to commit suicide and that he has had a secret affair with Potter. And that Granger—

Anyway, it's not important.

(Truly, Granger and Weasley are married with one expecting. No, affairs or someone else's child, and whatnot.)

But the truth is, throughout these four and half months of confusion, something else happened.

Not only had the summer of '92 brought those disturbing and nightmare-bringing headlines, but it also brought about something else.

_And these children that you spit on  
As they try to change their worlds  
Are immune to your consultations  
They're quite aware of what they're going through_

Voldemort.

He came. And he came. And he demolished.

No child was spared and all the women were tortured. Men who stood up for their country, their family, and what they believed in, were crushed to the ground with a snap of their finger.

It seems that Voldemort had read the news.

I'm sure that Potter knew exactly what he was doing. He didn't want anything to do with this world. He knew that he was going to die because of this and that he didn't want to live through it. He knew that the weight of the world resided on his shoulders. But did any one stop him? I couldn't. Did anyone know of him? Not really. Does anyone care anymore? No. They just want to slaughter him to the very last bit. Or just hand him over to Voldemort.

After all, our famous, loving, selfless hero betrayed us. Now isn't that nice.

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
(turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-changes  
Don't tell them to grow up and out of it  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
(turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-changes  
Where's your shame  
You've left us up to our necks in it  
Time may change me  
But you can't trace time_

Well, as I say now, its too late. Voldemort already came and did his thing. And I'm sure he'll be doing his thing for about a hundred more years. He doesn't care. He'll have all the fun he wants—now that Potter's out of his way.

Yes, I feel bad for my fellow people of Britain. Hell, even Potter might (although I seriously doubt it). But it doesn't matter to me.

And you want to know something else, I sure that no one noticed that Potter was the only one missing.

_Strange fascination, fascinating me  
Ah changes are taking the pace I'm going through  
_  
**New POV**

I was proud of myself, I was. I was away from it all. I was free, gone, blah. I didn't care. I took the girl I love, swept her off her feet and all the way to Ecuador, like I said I would. I actually didn't think that I had the courage to do it. But I served myself wrong. I actually did it. Here I am, blonde haired, blue-eyed, tan and scar-less Harry Potter lying on a beach in Ecuador with my girl.

(Thanks, waiter.)

It feels nice. Leaving everything just to sit by the sea in the sun, for once. It feels nice to not hide a scar and to not go out only at nice so no one sees me, and to only go to certain places. I'm glad that I finally let go of all that. I got married, had a few beers, and I laughed. I laugh and laugh and laugh about all that I did. I even laughed that I left all my friends back at home.

Because it really doesn't matter anymore. Because here I am, all alone. Nothing to worry about.

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
(turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-changes  
Oh, look out you rock 'n rollers  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
(turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-changes_

**New POV**

As I watch from the outside, I realize how stupid he was. Why, in hell's bells, would he leave? I mean, I'm grateful that he did, but he just about killed thousands of people. All of them that he knew.

And now, thanks to him, Britains gone and we've taken over. His little Dumbledore is dead, along with all of his other friends. I'm sure that he'll like that, once we find him. Because when we do, we'll kill him.

And as the sun slowly sank down past the hills, the town of London was slowly decimating as they knew it. Death Eaters poured in buildings, killing off thousands. The destruction of the buildings, rumble everyone. It was chaos and ruin. Bombs were being thrown in all directions.

Voldemort had taken over.

_Pretty soon now you're gonna get a little older  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time  
I said that time may change me  
But I can't trace time_


End file.
